Let Me Be The One
by FanFictionEngineer
Summary: Starts 3x05 (The Crystal Cave): What happens when Morgana wakes up from her near death situation and realizes that Merlin healed her? Will her knowledge of his magic change their relationship? Will his deed change hearts? MERGANA!
1. Chapter 1 - The Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, but I do own a wand. So. . .**

* * *

CHAPTER 1 - The Decision

* * *

Morgana is dying.

Her grave fall from the stairs left her with an irreparable broken skull. Every minute, they feel Morgana's life leaving her.

Merlin is crying.

He is at another crux in his life. The heavy weight of his decision, crushing his soul. The visions he saw at the Crystal Cave haunts him. Now, he must decide whether he should let his mortal enemy die, or save his once former friend. Looking at Morgana's life fading, he can't help but feel for her. She's always felt alone, felt like there was no one she could trust. Merlin always felt partly, if not wholly, responsible for what Morgana has become. The same questions always haunt him, "_What if I just confided my magic with her? What if I let her know that me and her are not so different? What if instead of poisoning her secretly, I had just told her the truth? What if I was strong enough to just tell her that I miss her friendship, the real Morgana?_"

Thoughts continue to flood his mind, _"not like this. . . . I wanted to stop Morgana from killing Uther. . . but not like this. . ." _Even though it is clear in Merlin's mind that Morgana truly has become the darkness to his light, the hatred to his love, his weakness for seeing the good in people's heart compels him to save her.

The Great Dragon reluctantly provided Merlin with the power to heal Morgana. With this power, Merlin can save Morgana.

Merlin sits next to the bed Morgana is laying on. Even in her weakest state, Merlin can still see the strong-willed girl that he came to admire before. The girl whose heart was pure, willing to put her life at risk for what she believes to be right. However, he knows that she acts on impulse, and never thinks of the consequences of her actions. This is her quality that Merlin dislikes the most, the quality that is causing him to fail to act. Even so, the vision of Arthur comforting Gwen earlier in the day broke him. Morgana's death would crush many people's hearts, the hearts of his closest friends. He has made his decision.

Merlin raises his hand over Morgana's head, and with the same Dragonlord voice that he uses to call The Great Dragon, he pronounces these words:

**Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ!**

Merlin's pupils sparkles bright gold. He studies Morgana's face, as he sees color coming back to her skin. Her breathing comes back to normal. He places his hand on her forehead to feel her temperature. Evidently, the coldness has left her body as Morgana's life returns to her.

Merlin feels his heart beat faster. He has never been this close to Morgana, let alone been able to touch her. Her skin is so soft, so pure. He realizes that his hand has lingered too long on her skin. He quickly retracts his hands as he leans back to fully sit in his chair. Merlin isn't sure if he made the right decision, he knows that once Morgana's strength returns to her, he will be back to protecting the kingdom hidden behind the shadows.

He let his thoughts play in his mind, he realizes that the spell took out more in him that he thought it would, and eventually, his eyes close as he drifts to sleep on his chair next to Morgana's sleeping figure.

* * *

**OKAY, so I wasn't sure if I should've done the big reveal in the first chapter. But I guess it won't be here. Also, I was thinking if I should have redemption for Uther and have him accept publicly that Morgana is his daughter. What do you think?  
**

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Question

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Fai's smile  
lightbane1905  
battlemaiden518  
yosefcoleman  
Thewolvesaremyfamily  
**

**You guys rock! I decided to write a new chapter already because of you guys. Don't expect me to write the next one so quickly though :)**

**Sorry that the first two chapters are pretty short, but it's because I've mostly been writing about character's thoughts. There hasn't really been any conversations yet and I also wanted to set up the mindset that the characters are in. I promise I will start moving the story along after this (and have more Mergana action, hehe).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, but my patronus charm is a manticore. . .**

* * *

CHAPTER 2 - The Question

* * *

Morgana begins to stir from her sleep very early in the morning. As her senses begin to come back to her, she is in deep thought. Her body refuses to wake up as her mind is focused on the events of the past 12 hours.

"_Can this be, is my relation to Uther by blood? Most of my childhood, I grew up knowing Gorlois to be my father. I respected him, looked up to him. He was a fair and noble man with just character. Uther. . . pales in comparison to Gorlois. Uther is a tyrant, continually blinded by his hatred of magic."_

Thoughts about Uther being her father overcome her like an avalanche. Uther took her in as his ward when she was just a young girl. She has always been eternally grateful for this, for the _love_ that Uther has shown towards her. Maybe there is still hope she thought.

"_But, the sins of his past will forever haunt me. Because of him, I have the lives of many innocent villagers and druids on my hands. I can never forgive him for this, for his heartlessness. On the other hand, I know I was close to death. . . how is it that I live? I know what I felt, but I know it is not possible to have been. . .the mere thought of it is not a possibility for me. I could not have been healed by magic."_

Morgana was very close to death, and she knows this. There is no medicine that could've cured her, no other method to save her fading life, except magic. The thought of her having been saved by magic sounded preposterous to her. "_Surely Uther would've killed anyone on sight that performed magic on her. Maybe it was Morgause_," she thought, "_I was supposed to meet her yesternight. She must've come looking for me. She must've heard of my affliction and came to heal me during the night."_

But even this does not make sense to her. Uther would have had the place securely guarded. No one would be able to come close to her without being thoroughly questioned. Also, chances are that Morgause does not even know of her predicament.

The idea that Uther would knowingly allow magic, the Old Religion, the object of all his anger and wrath, to be practiced under his watch to save her life seemed foreign to Morgana. And yet, would not a father go to great lengths to save their child? _"Is this his confession of our bond, our connection by blood? Does he confess his love for me as his child, not just to me, but to the people of Camelot?"_

She thinks of giving him a chance, a chance to redeem himself. All she wants is for her father to accept her, accept her publicly. She is possibly open to accept Uther's dedication to her life, his willingness to go to great lengths to save her. Of course, the method of her recovery will be unspoken between them, but, she still needs to know the name of her savior. All she recollects is that the magic that touched her is powerful. It is unlike any other that she's felt before. She desperately wants to know whose hands gave her life back to her.

The sun hasn't escaped into the horizon yet and Morgana's eyes begin to open. Only a few candles illuminate Gaius' familiar room, however, her eyes are still able to draw out a figure next to her bed. Her eyes didn't open instantaneously, and even when she was fully able to lift her eyelids, her eyes took a while to focus on objects. She directs her eyes towards the sleeping figure next to her.

"_This must be the owner of the strong magic. The sorcerer that brought the life back to me. The sorcerer that I should be grateful for._"

Morgana always had the heart for anyone with magic. She believes that it is only with people with magic that she can truly be herself, and truly put her trust in. She's felt alone, but ever since the druids and Morgause, she feels she belonged. There is excitement in her heart to meet her saviour. All the questions that she would have rushes to her, "_Who are you? Where are you from? How did you learn of your magic? How did you obtain such great power?"_

As her eyes get fully acclimated to their true purpose, the figure sleeping on the chair next to her form into a black haired lanky man. A man wearing a brown jacket, with a blue shirt, which is completed with a red neckerchief. Her eyes have no need to go any further since she already knows that this man sitting next to her is one of her mortal enemies, Merlin.

This takes her by surprise. Surely it is not Merlin who saved her, she thought. "_He could not have magic, especially a magic so strong that she was able to feel it even in the brink of death. Thinking of this weakling of a servant boy possessing a power that would rival mine and Morgause's is completely unheard of."_ And yet, the thought of Merlin having magic is not completely outrageous to her. Time and again, she always saw courage and felt strength in Merlin even in the most difficult situations. She remembers the time at Ealdor when every villager and even Arthur was losing hope. It is only Merlin that had hope and the will to win. She always asks herself where Merlin pulled strength from. "_Is it on magic that he relied upon? Is magic what gives him the hidden strength that he emanates?_"

Past events begin playing back in her mind. Situations before that she understood to be impossible and hopeless, always had mysterious ways of fixing themselves on their own. She remembers the snakes in Knight Valiant's shield that Merlin warns Arthur about, Lady Helen singing her song to place everyone into deep slumber and Merlin being the only one alert enough to save Arthur, how a strong gust of wind inexplicably blows inside of a cave to aid Arthur in taking down an Afanc, and when Camelot is overrun with stone gargoyles, it is only Merlin that believes that a powerful sorcerer has possessed a lowly servant Cedric. There have been many other events that threatened Camelot, but surprisingly, all the threats just faded away. In all those events, there is always one unchanging factor, and it is Merlin. Morgana wrestles with her emotions as she put pieces together. "_Has Merlin been the unseen defender of Camelot? The strong presence that protects the weak and the helpless? Has he been using magic all this time, hidden, and requires no recognition or praise?_ _I cannot even start to believe this. How can someone with so much strength not stand up for his own kin, not stand up to protect those with magic? How can someone like me. . . betray me. . . ."_

"_If Merlin does have magic, why does he continue to protect Uther?"_ She asks as she begins entertaining the heaviest question on her mind,_ "Why would my mortal enemy go to such lengths to save my life and risk being exposed? Risk having his mortal enemy live and continue to plot against Camelot? It does not make sense."_

Morgana is flooded with emotion. Magic or no magic, she questions how Merlin ended up sleeping in a chair next to her. "_Did he fall asleep caring for me? Why would he even care about my health and watch over me? Surely he wasn't watching over me?" _All the hate and anger that she feels towards Merlin since his betrayal didn't go away, but the thought of the loving, caring Merlin that she once knew lifted these emotions from her momentarily. She is reminded of the time that she almost died of cerebral hemorrhage and Gwen later willingly reveals Merlin's actions to her. "Lady Morgana, do you not know Merlin's actions during that time? Merlin was in here in your chambers as much as he could. He watched over you whenever he had a chance of relief from Arthur's errands. He also never failed to bring you flowers. He truly is a good friend to you." Morgana asks herself if this is Merlin's same intention right now, to care for her. She believed in her heart that Merlin was a true friend, but not anymore.

She has so much thoughts, so much questions to ask. Morgana is about to get a chance for relief, as the slumbering figure next to her begins to wake. Merlin slowly gets to his senses and starts to feel his body ache as he realizes that he slept in an uncomfortable position in a chair. He also remembers that he fell asleep next to Morgana. He quickly grasps the situation and hopes that Morgana is not awake yet. However, as he raises his head and starts to face where Morgana's face should be, he is met with bright green eyes gazing up at him. Looking at her eyes always weakened him, it's consistently been the same effect since he first met her. He doesn't realize he has put on a small smile looking at her which he quickly fights off his face with a serious look instead. He is happy that she is alive, but he feels the burden of the actions that he committed. He knows that Kilgharrah's words have heavy weight as he warned Merlin of the evil that follows.

He examines her countenance as he could tell that Morgana is fighting with thoughts in her mind. He ponders whether to speak first, but he knows to wait as he sees Morgana searching for words.

Words escape from Morgana's lips, "Merlin . . . did you save my life with magic?"

Merlin takes a few seconds to respond back, "Yes._"_

* * *

**Alright, finally, this part is done. This was so hard to write since it was mostly thoughts. Also, notice that the events here only really happened in minutes in real time.**

**Please let me know what kind of Mergana you guys would like to see. I'm always down to please people. . .unlike the Merlin writers.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Discovery

CHAPTER 3 - The Discovery

* * *

Morgana has only been awake for a few minutes, and yet in those minutes, her world has changed drastically.

She continues to lay in the bed she has been confined in, her eyes fixed on crystal blue eyes looking carefully into hers. Only a few words have been exchanged between the solitary pair in Gaius' chambers, but never have words carried so much weight given the situation. This new discovery gives Morgana a different perspective on who Merlin is. It is still unsure in her mind whether it's for better or for worse.

Morgana breaks the silence after what seemed to have been an eternity, "How can you live with yourself?" Her words come out accusingly, behind them are anger, desperation, betrayal, disappointment, and sorrow.

Merlin shifts in his seat, arms folded on his lap. He senses the emotions behind Morgana's question. Her words are more of a criticism than a question. He doesn't know how to address her. He searches around for words as he is interrupted by Morgana.

"I was alone Merlin. I was lost, I didn't know what was happening to me. I was so scared, scared of magic, scared that it was going to start corrupting me. That night that I opened up to you, you looked into my eyes and told me that I could trust you. I trusted you with my secret. How dare you pretend to be my friend? You. . . you . . . coward!"

Morgana is beginning to get infuriated, Merlin can hear it in her voice.

"Morgana. . . I . . ."

"No Merlin, you don't get to talk! You've had all the time in the world for that. All I needed was for someone to say it, to tell me it was magic and tell me what it's about. And all you could do was send me away to some druids? I didn't put those druids lives in danger, no, it was you! You endangered their lives, you took the accused villagers lives . How can you live in Camelot, protecting Uther, and not even lift a finger to protect your own?"

Morgana's words burned Merlin. The events and the consequences of that day have never left Merlin's thoughts. It still continues to haunt him.

"Do you think I do not regret the actions I took? Regret the decisions I've made?" Merlin answers back as he feels his voice getting louder. "Don't you dare put blame on someone when you yourself have committed horrible crimes. All the hard decisions I've made are for the greater good of Camelot."

"So poisoning a friend with Hemlock instead of letting a murderer like Uther die is for the greater good of Camelot?"

"It's not that simple Morgana. Innocent lives were at stake as well."

"So you decided to use my life to bargain with Morgause? Oh yes Merlin, Morgause told me everything. You told her in exchange for my life you wanted her to stop the attack and the curse."

"Morgana," answers Merlin, his voice becoming calmer, "you were the source of the curse."

Morgana's face betrays her as she is visibly surprised of the new revelation.

"But. . . but Morgause said . . ."

"You were the vessel for the curse. The only way to disable a curse so powerful is to eradicate the source. I had no choice, I had to kill you."

"There's always a choice. . .," Morgana whispers back, her mood shifting to defeat.

"You already made your choice when you cast the curse and put everyone's lives in danger."

She takes a few seconds to respond as she comes to a realization, "Merlin, I had no idea I was carrying the curse."

Morgana takes a deep breath in between, "I didn't know. . . but if I was really your friend, then why did you not trust me to do the right thing? You could've told me. . . I would have taken the poison willingly."

Merlin rethinks the events of that day. He has always believed that Morgana knowingly casted the curse and put everyone in danger. He did not expect to learn that Morgana was a victim as well. Nonetheless, Merlin's perception towards Morgana does not change, he still believes that she is dangerous and capable of malice.

Morgana's thoughts lead her to Morgause as she tries to comprehend her betrayal. The misunderstanding between Merlin and her about the events of that day resulted in grave consequences, which was made worse by Morgause's version of the truth. Morgana has always believed Morgause's explanation of that day, and it dictates her feelings towards Merlin. Her new discovery is leading her to change her mind. She looks down and rearranges the bracelet that Morgause gave her the first day they met. Her heart is leading her to a path of asking forgiveness, but looking at her bracelet forces her mind away from it. "_Morgause has always been good to me, a true friend and ally, my flesh and blood, my sister in magic,_" she thought. "_This servant boy is a traitor. I can never forgive him, I will not hesitate to kill him if I have a chance."_ She thought to herself whilst looking down on Morgause's memento. She snaps herself from her thoughts for a second and realizes her thinking. She instinctively removes her bracelet and resumes looking at Merlin.

"You had magic all this time. In my time of most need, you didn't help me. Why did you abandon me?" She is now sitting up from her bed, her hands fiddling with her bracelet.

"Morgana, if I had my way, I would've confided in you. I understand how you were feeling because I've been feeling the same way all my life. When I found out you had magic, I was geniunely happy. I was glad that I had someone that I could possibly share experiences with, and glad that it was someone like you."

"Merlin, I wanted to ap. . ."

Morgana is interrupted as the door to Gaius' chambers open suddenly to reveal a noticeably tired Uther. His hair is a mess and the bags under his eyes expose his lack of sleep. His melancholy mood is clearly visible.

Uther's eyes dart towards Morgana and his countenance shows utter disbelief. The sight of Morgana sitting up her bed causes him to break down. He runs towards Morgana and overlooks the presence of Merlin in the room. Uther embraces Morgana as Merlin decides to leave to give them privacy. As he is walking towards the door, he takes a few moments to look back and is met by Morgana's eyes looking back at him over Uther's shoulders. So much has been said between them.

Merlin continues to walk out of the room and forms a thought in his head, "_I still cannot trust her. . ._"

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews: lightbane1905, battlemaiden518, renaissancebooklover108, thewolvesaremyfamily !**

**So, did y'all think Morgana was just going to be all weak in the knees and fall in love with Merlin? Well I wanted her to, but it would not have made sense. I always felt that her first reaction would be negative. Both of them have been portrayed to hate each other up to this point, they can't just do a complete 180.**

**I also wanted to address the events that happened in season 2 Fires of Idirsholas. I really thought Merlin's decision making is questionable there, and the only way to try to explain what happened is that they both had different ideas of what each other knew. I also strongly believe that Morgana would've taken the poison willingly if Merlin used his head and told her he loved her (then they would live happily ever after). hehehe**

**I'm starting to get excited for future Mergana stuff. Sorry it hasn't really come yet, but I still need to do some damage control because of dollop headed Merlin.**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Warlock and The Witch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, but I did survive an Avada Kedavra. . .**

* * *

CHAPTER 4 - The Warlock and The Witch

* * *

Merlin is sitting on a ledge just outside the castle. He leans forward, his elbows resting on his lap with his hands clasped together. His eyes continue looking down onto the stone floor. He doesn't notice Gaius until he situates himself next to Merlin.

Merlin acknowledges Gaius and he mutters under his breath, "I couldn't watch everyone's grief."

"I know. But you're playing with things that are beyond you."

"Gaius . . . I was so happy when we found Morgana. Our first conversation when she returned lifted the sadness and grief in me. I thought the old Morgana was back."

"Yes, you were in a very good mood then."

"I don't understand how one person can affect me so much. Her forgiveness for me made me realize how much I cared for her as a friend. I made a promise to myself to protect her. But her actions had all been a facade."

"Merlin, she is a following a path that is entirely different than yours. I'm saddened to say that she might already be lost to us."

"I understand Gaius. . ."

Gaius' words to Merlin rang truth; however, Merlin's conversation with Morgana moments ago paints a different picture of Morgana. Merlin learned two things in that conversation. The first is that Morgana did not know she was carrying the curse. The second is that she was willing to sacrifice herself to save the people she cared about. These truths shook Merlin to the core when he found out.

Merlin understands that Uther's tyranny and ruthlessness towards magic is what nudged Morgana towards evil. He also accepts that it was his act of betrayal, his poisoning her that drove her over the edge. So it is easy for Merlin to explain the hatred that Morgana feels for him, but somehow, he is not happy with the rift between him and Morgana.

Merlin and Gaius stand up to return to their dwelling. Merlin releases a sigh of relief, "_At least I stopped the vision of Morgana killing Uther_," he thought to himself.

* * *

###

* * *

Gwen props Morgana up in bed with pillows. She is holding Morgana's bracelet and proceeds to place it on Morgana's dresser, "Here is fine?"

Morgana nods at her, "Thank you, Gwen."

Gwen turns and bows to Uther before leaving. Uther goes to Morgana, who reaches out her hands to him.

"I could never let you die. I think I somehow willed you to live."

"You've always been so good to me. I'm grateful," Morgana responds.

"You and Arthur, you mean everything to me."

"I know I could have no better guardian. Being so close to death has made me realize how important you . . . and Arthur are to me. How close we are to each other," Morgana answers back genuinely. Other than her thoughts being occupied by her conversation with Merlin, Morgana has also been thinking about Uther. She is feeling positive and hopeful that there could even be a small chance of reconciliation with him. She has never thought this way in a long time, but life is precious and seeing that there is still remnants of love in Uther's cold heart gives her faith.

"Yes," Uther answers.

"You're like a father to me," she answers longingly, giving Uther an opportunity for atonement.

"Yes."

"I wish the people knew that," Morgana answers and still patiently waiting.

"They do."

"Not really." her patience wavering.

"Of course they do."

"In the eyes of the people I am no more than your ward, a guest," she answers, now agitated.

"What matters is what we feel. That's what's important, not what the people think. I must let you rest," Uther nervously answers as he awkwardly pulls away and stands up to leave.

Morgana seethes at the exchange. In Morgana's eyes, she sees abandonment and feels the betrayal of Uther's disowning. Many thoughts run through her mind, and she is overwhelmed with emotion. "_If he cannot even publicly accept me for being his daughter, how could he ever accept my magic,_" she thought to herself. "_Magic is who I am, it defines me. A father that cannot accept her daughter for who she is, is no father at all._"

Instinctively, she reaches for her dresser and pulls Morgause's bracelet to wear. She looks at it as she normally did during her absence from Camelot. In those times of hardships, and reconciling questions to answers, her bracelet has always helped her to make up her mind. She has come to depend on it whenever a heavy question is in her heart. Actually wearing it helps her control her thoughts. She knows that the bracelet is enchanted to filter out the bad dreams, but she has never asked if there are any other enchantments that affect thoughts. She wears it and her mind becomes resolute.

"_Morgause is my only family and she is the only one that deserves my loyalty."_

Morgana's thoughts are unwavering as she makes a decision, "_Uther must pay for all the crimes he has ever committed._"

* * *

###

* * *

The weather in Camelot takes the turn for the worst. A thunderstorm brews outside and it provides a great opportunity to pass through the Camelot defenses unseen as the heavy thunder limit hearing and the rain and fog limit visibility.

Morgause takes this chance to enter the castle. She has become worried after not seeing Morgana at their usual meeting place. Her worry has made her careless as a serving boy easily spots her. She quickly ends his life as the boy drops a pitcher full of wine. She continues on to the balcony corridor and is relieved to see Morgana looking pensively down from the balcony.

"Morgause," Morgana acknowledges her presence.

"Sister. I waited for you the other night. What happened? Something is wrong."

"There is much to tell you, Morgause," she answers, her voice revealing anger.

"What is it?"

"I overheard Uther."

"What?" Morgause answers gingerly as her worry is evident in her countenance.

"Uther is my father. I am his daughter."

"Uther?"

"He's been lying to me all these years," Morgana replies bitterly.

"But this is glorious news."

"He disowned me. He wants people to think that he's the perfect king. It's more important to him than his own flesh and blood."

"But don't you see? This is wonderful! You have a legitimate claim to his throne."

"No, Sister. You don't understand. He must pay for this."

The sisters are interrupted by the Camelot warning bells. The serving boy has been found.

"You must go."

"No, I don't want to leave you like this."

"You must or they will find you here."

"Do not do anything rash, Morgana. Promise me!"

Morgause proceeds to kiss Morgana on the cheek, but Morgana pulls away from it. She notices Morgana clutching her bracelet which is secure on her wrist. She knows how important her bracelet has become to her this past year. She has seen Morgana rely on her bracelet for comfort and direction. It seems that it has led her down a path, and Morgause notices the unrelenting resolve for revenge in Morgana. Worry fills Morgause's expression as she whispers to Morgana, "We must bide our time."

Morgause approaches the exit but takes a last look at Morgana before opening the door to leave.

* * *

###

* * *

Arthur examines the fallen serving boy and gets up as Merlin and Gaius approaches.

He addresses a guard standing by, "We need to seal the drawbridge, search the grounds. I'll inform the King."

Merlin and Gaius approach the body as Arthur leaves for the King's chambers. Gaius crouches next to the body and lifts the serving boy's arms. Merlin becomes overwhelmed with the image as the vision he saw at the Crystal Cave comes back to haunt him.

Gaius notices the panic in his apprentice's face, "Merlin, what's the matter?"

"That was the next image I saw in the crystal. I haven't stopped anything."

Merlin's mind races as he is reminded of his conversation with Morgana earlier. It brought back old feelings that he had for Morgana when she acknowledged that she would have taken the poison willingly, that was the woman that he grew to admire. His feelings for her did soften; however, he is still resolute that he cannot trust Morgana yet. The fulfillment of the sequence of visions makes him feels foolish for even thinking that she can change.

"_I have to stop her from killing Uther. This is the best way that I know to protect her. . ."_

* * *

###

* * *

Gwen prepares Morgana's bed while Morgana broods at her vanity table.

"Have they found the intruder?"

"Not yet," Gwen answers. "Looks like it's going to be a bad night."

"Yes," she replies as she looks mesmerized at her bracelet.

Gwen finishes her work and bids Morgana goodnight to leave.

In another side of the castle, Merlin races to get to Morgana's chambers.

Merlin arrives at Morgana's door and runs in as Morgana puts her newly gifted dagger in her belt. Merlin's presence in her room reminds her of old times, it is the way he occasionally just enters her room without knocking like he belongs there. She's always found it entertaining, but tonight it is different.

Morgana is unable to hide her surprise at Merlin's arrival. They haven't seen each other since their conversation. She would be lying if she said that she hasn't been thinking about him. She hasn't even thanked him for saving her life. She is grateful for his actions and even has softened her heart for his display of trust by giving her a second chance of life. The fact that they have a common bond for magic has eased the loneliness she feels inside Camelot's walls.

Her thoughts begin to form into words, but she realizes her demeanor, emotions, and tone does not match her thoughts when she angrily addresses Merlin, "What are you doing here?"

She is surprised with how she addresses him, but it almost seems natural. Somehow, something is feeding her anger but she cannot tell from where. She looks down on her wrist and notices how heavy her bracelet seems to become. The heaviness is not physical, but she feels her emotions and thoughts becoming more disconnected from one another. "_Does this bracelet have control of my emotions,_" she thought to herself.

Merlin speaks and interrupts Morgana's thoughts, "Arthur sent me to look after you. He's worried about the intruder."

Her lips instinctively respond to Merlin, "I don't need you."

"He was quite insistent," Merlin responds as he continues to move closer to Morgana.

Morgana then lifts her hand to push Merlin out of the way. Merlin catches her arm and holds her tight.

They recognize how close they are to each other, their bodies almost touching to embrace. Morgana looks up at Merlin and notices how much taller he is than her and how perfectly blue his eyes are. She tries to shake his grip off of her arm, but realizes that she feels comfortable in his hold. Her struggling lessens as she recognizes that she doesn't mind the closeness.

Her eyes involuntarily glow and Merlin is launched against the wall knocking him unconscious. The candles in her room are knocked down and fire catches on her curtains. She hesitates to leave as her actions do not feel like of her command. Her mind orders her to continue her plan, but her heart wants to check that Merlin is okay. Her head wins the conflict.

She continues heading towards Uther's chambers and uses the fire in her chambers as a diversion. She easily passes all guards and arrives at Uther's chambers with no incident.

Meanwhile, Merlin regains his consciousness and in anger yells out. "_Why are you doing this Morgana,"_ he thought to himself. "_This is not the right way_." He is able to gather enough strength to prop himself up and he slowly starts heading towards Uther's chambers.

Merlin has many magical skills and talents. He understands that he has his natural magical resilience to thank for his life. He also has ability to sense magic and discern magical signatures. He knows that Morgana's magic has vastly improved, but her attack did not seem familiar to him. The spell that he felt from Morgana does not resemble her. This intrigued Merlin.

He slowly regains his strength as he moves toward Uther's chambers. He is fighting the disappointment he feels at Morgana's action and he is intent to stop her. He bursts in unseen through Uther's door, it is open. He sees Morgana raising her dagger, preparing to strike Uther in his sleep. He then feels powerful magic in the room, a similar sensation when he felt the Mage Stone and the Cup of Life.

His first thought is to direct an offensive magical spell towards Morgana, but remembering the state that he put her in recently, he decides to focus on the closed window in the chamber instead. He sends a spell to blast the windows inward, throwing Morgana against the wall. She drops her dagger and her bracelet falls from her wrist. Her bracelet draws Merlin's attention towards it, his magic reaching out to inspect it.

The commotion wakes Uther.

"What's going on," Uther questions as he sees Morgana against the wall.

Morgana positions herself to get up as she makes an excuse to Uther, "Umm . . . there was a fire, and I was scared."

She steps towards Uther and kicks her dagger under the bed.

"I wanted to be with you. You're the only person I feel safe with."

Uther welcomes her in an embrace while Merlin looks away from her bracelet to hide himself behind the curtain.

Somehow, Morgana feels relief for not being able to go through with killing Uther. She knows that the windows did not miraculously burst at the exact moment when her dagger was ready to plunge into Uther. She knows that Merlin is in the room and thinks to herself just how many times has this serving boy used his magic to save Camelot. She can't help but smile inwardly as she develops her thoughts, "_Merlin, thank you again. I don't know what I was thinking._"

* * *

###

* * *

Merlin was able to leave Uther's chambers unnoticed and he proceeds to walk back towards Gaius' chambers. He decides to walk by Morgana's chambers to check the extent of the damage caused by the fire. Apparently, the Camelot guards were quick enough to contain the fire and they are already in the process of leaving the room.

Arthur is in the scene and acknowledges Merlin as he walks towards him, "Oh sorry _Merlin_, did we disturb you from your night at the tavern? You have arrived just in time when all the work is done."

"Why do you always think I'm at the tavern? I went to warn the guards about the fire."

"Oh great _Merlin_, you warned them and cowered in fear since I did not see you at all helping to put it out."

Merlin raises his eyebrow in a Gaius' like manner and is preparing for a comeback, but Arthur interrupts him, "Where is Morgana anyway?"

"She's with Uther. She ran to him in fear of the fire," Merlin answers hesitantly.

"Hmm, interesting," Arthur mumbles.

"What are you making that face for?"

"Well, _Merlin_, how is it that you know where Morgana went when the fire happened? And how did you know so soon to warn the guards about the fire," Arthur questions teasingly. "Stalking Morgana again are we?"

Merlin's face reddens, "No, I came to check on her since we had an intruder you idle faced toad."

Their exchange is disrupted when Morgana appears at her doorway. Merlin immediately looks at Morgana, preparing himself instinctively to defend. But her countenance is peaceful as she walks in holding her bracelet. She sets it at a far dresser next to her doorway.

"Are you okay Morgana," Arthurs asks.

Morgana nods at Arthur's direction.

"Good," he answers. "Well, you can't sleep here tonight so we will prepare a spare bedroom for you until this is cleaned up."

Morgana is able to force a fake smile as an acknowledgement. Merlin is watching the exchange very tensely on the side.

"Merlin here, has very generously offered to help you get settled in the spare bedroom," Arthur states as Merlin's face becomes contorted. "He wanted to ensure your well-being."

Merlin begins to panic and he interrupts, "Ah, maybe we can have Gwen help her. . .?"

"No, _Merlin_, it is already very late. Why would we have her come all the way here from her home when you're already here waiting to help?"

"Uhh. . ."

"It's settled then. I'll leave you to it," Arthur declares as he leads himself out with a slight grin on his face. He has always felt like he knew everything, but in reality, he is completely clueless.

Arthur's footsteps fade to silence down the hallway, and once again, they are alone.

Merlin looks away from the door and directs his attention to Morgana who has her head tilted down looking at the floor. Earlier in the evening, he felt a different aura about Morgana, aggressive and angry. But now, he feels a compassionate and sorrowful Morgana.

Morgana raises her head and looks directly at Merlin. She examines him carefully, and begins to marvel at the hidden strength that this man has to hide every single day. She decides to speak first, "Merlin, I'm sorry. I haven't been myself lately, actually, for quite some time."

Merlin stays silent at her words.

"I think . . .I. . . " she says as she struggles to make a statement. ". . . I think Morgause's bracelet has been affecting my mind, my self-control."

Merlin's eyes grow wide and he turns his attention at the solitary bracelet resting on her dresser. He remembers the feeling he felt in Uther's chambers, the strong magical signature it emanated. "_Has this item really been affecting Morgana_," he asks himself.

Merlin is disturbed in his thoughts as Morgana breaks down and falls to the floor on her knees. Her hands are folded to cover her face, and tears fall from her eyes.

"Merlin . . . I am so scared," she manages to whisper in between sobs. "I'm sorry Merlin."

Merlin moves towards her and places his hand on her shoulders hesitantly. He still questions in his mind whether this is another act.

But this time, he is a little optimistic as he whispers to her, "Don't worry, I will protect you."

Morgana momentarily looks up at Merlin, and with conviction answers back, "I know you always have, and I know you always will," her voice cracks.

The thunderstorm outside begin to calm as the warlock and the witch share a few moments in silence. The witch has asked for forgiveness, however, the warlock is not ready to accept.

* * *

**Thank you all again for the reviews! I wanted to title this "The Warlock, The Witch, and The Wardrobe", but there is no wardrobe in this chapter :(  
**

**Also, I'm not sure if you guys have seen the ultimate Mergana scene? There is a deleted scene, it is Season 3 Episode 1 scene 24. Yep, look it up and watch.**

**Sorry for the late update. :D**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Stars Above

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, but I do know there is a traitor in our midst . . .**

* * *

CHAPTER 5 - The Stars Above

* * *

Merlin and Morgana linger in her dimly lit room, the remains of burnt pieces of curtain fabric are scattered around the floor. The quietness of the castle is obvious, as the panic of the night has subsided. Only Morgana's soft sobs fill the silent void.

Merlin is still kneeling down next to Morgana, situated to her side while keeping his hand on her shoulder. He instinctively starts rubbing her back in circles using his palm as Morgana's sobbing gets more severe.

He is now looking at her intently. He saw the sincerity in Morgana when she apologized, and his thoughts are occupied by this. He comes back to reality when she leans sideways to have her head rest on his chest. He obliges and wraps his other arm around her, holding her in an embrace. His chin rests on top of her head as Morgana's hands do not leave her face.

Merlin decides to speak, "Come now Morgana, let's get you to your room."

Morgana responds and Merlin helps her to stand. Merlin looks at her bracelet and speaks to Morgana, "We can leave it here for now, I'll bring it back with me to examine later. Although Gaius and I have looked at it before, we'll take a look at it again."

Morgana responds with a weak smile.

"Come, follow me and I will escort you to your room," Merlin says as he begins walking towards the door. Morgana follows.

They arrive at the chambers on the far side of the castle. It is a rarely visited area of the castle since most of the rooms around are empty. Merlin opens the door to lead her in, "I will be back, I just need to get your bedding materials." She nods in acknowledgement.

Merlin leaves her in the room and she is saddened by his departure. She feels alone, especially tonight. She longs for company, and at this moment, she knows that only Merlin can fill her emptiness.

She crosses her arms in front of her and she finds her fingers touching her arms where Merlin held her in embrace. She liked the feeling it gave her, a feeling of belonging. She hasn't felt this way in a while. Even when Camelot welcomed her from her supposed capture, she still feels detachment since she is in a place that would condemn her to death for her magic. But new discoveries with Merlin have helped her reshape her convictions.

Merlin always had an indefinable quality that makes her feel included. Her heart aches for this feeling. Her thoughts convince her that she wants more of this from Merlin; she wants to get closer to Merlin again. She wants to be his friend. She wants to spend more time with him, and get to know more about his magic. She is aware that Merlin is still very hesitant about her and her motives, but she is resolved to do anything that is necessary to get his acceptance back, even if it meant using her ladylike ways.

She examines the room and it is a similar footprint to hers: the bed, the dining table, and even a small nook at the far side of the room for someone to sleep in. She walks toward the nook to examine it, and she forms an idea.

Merlin returns carrying several pillows, sheets, and blankets. He is carrying the stack in front of him, and they pile high enough to impede his vision. She wonders how he made it back to the room in one piece.

He places the items on the bed and begins fixing it for proper sleeping. Morgana moves toward Merlin's bent figure working on the bed. As she arrives next to him, she taps him on the shoulder with a finger, "Merlin?"

"Yes Morgana," he answers while his eyes and hands continue to focus on the task at hand.

"Thank you," she mumbles quickly, and at that moment, her heart beats faster as she tries to comprehend what she is about to do. She momentarily closes her eyes and leans forward towards him. She wrestles enough courage as she plants a soft kiss on his cheek.

Merlin's concentration breaks as he slightly rips a pillow cover that he is holding. Morgana notices his reaction before swiftly turning away to hide her smile.

He struggles to complete his work as he tries to keep his mind from Morgana's kiss. He lets his eyes wander from the bed and sees that Morgana has moved to examine one of the vases on the dressers.

She knows that she completely took Merlin by surprise and that he probably is still recovering from shock. She wonders how such a small peck on the cheek would have such an effect from Merlin. She decides to push him further, "What a wonderful vase. I believe this one would have matched the flowers you gave me before." She smiles while her back is still turned from Merlin, she could only imagine the look on his face.

It would seem that Merlin has moved in warp-speed since Morgana's kiss because he finished his task rather quickly. Morgana wonders if Merlin used magic so he could leave as quickly as possible.

"That was fast. Do you use magic all the time for Arthur's chores whenever you're in a hurry to leave," Morgana continues with a smirk on her face.

"Morgana!" he answers back trying to suppress his voice. Oddly enough, Merlin enjoys the openness between them. There are not a lot of people that he can talk magic with. Nonetheless, he is still worried about Morgana knowing his secret. "If there isn't anything else? I think I'll go now."

"Oh thank you Merlin . . ." she whispers back.

He begins heading to the door, "Very good, I'll be on my wa . . ."

"Well, there is one thing," Morgana interrupts as she displays an innocent smile on her face.

"What is it?"

"Merlin," she seems lost for words, " . . . can you sleep here tonight?"

Merlin's eyes open wide at her request. His mind races with thoughts, "_Did she just ask me to sleep here? What is she thinking? Is she planning to kill me in my sleep? Maybe this is a trap; she'll call the palace guards and accuse me of trying to take advantage of her. What is this temptress planning?_"

"Well it's just that I don't have my bracelet and I'm afraid to go to sleep," she says to a stiff Merlin. ". . . or at least stay until I fall asleep?"

"Ummm . . . I don't know about this Morgana," he responds. "If anyone were to walk in and see us on the same bed, then I would be hanged on the spot."

"Merlin . . ." Morgana answers teasingly while suppressing a slight giggle, "So you're telling me, in the middle of the night, you plan to wake up and move from that sleeping area over there and situate yourself next to me on my bed?" She is pointing at the nook that she examined earlier.

Merlin's face turns red as he realizes his misunderstanding. He tries to cover his tracks, "Even so, I cannot be seen sleeping in the same room as you."

"Well . . . If you noticed . . . no one comes to this side of the castle," she answers. "You can also just use your magic to hide yourself, can you not?"

"Morgana, we need to take caution when using magic, especially in Camelot."

"Okay fine, but I'll ask you once more nicely," she responds. "Can you please just spend the night?"

"I'm sorry Morgana, but I have to leave," he is now resolute to leave. He walks to the door.

"I understand," she answers dejectedly as she watches Merlin at the door. He has just opened it to leave.

"Wait, Merlin . . . ?"

"Yes Morgana," he looks back from outside the door.

"Can I see you tomorrow? I would like to talk to you some more."

Merlin takes a few seconds to reply, "It's a very busy day tomorrow. Princess Elena and Lord Godwyn are expected to arrive."

"Please Merlin."

Merlin ponders her question and speculates on what she would like to talk about. He decides that is a good opportunity for him to discover more information. Moreover, it is hard for Merlin to resist a conversation with anyone that he can be open about magic with. He answers back, " . . . Okay."

"Thank you Merlin. Well . . . I hope you have a good night," Morgana says with a faint smile.

"You too." Merlin closes the door and heads back to Morgana's real room to retrieve her bracelet. He walks into the room and picks up the bracelet. He examines it as he is walking back to Gaius' chambers.

"_I wonder if this bracelet has been my real enemy this whole time _. . ."

The thought gives Merlin a smile as he pockets the bracelet.

The castle hallways are empty and quiet, when all through the castle, not a creature is stirring, not even a mouse. He gazes at the sky during his stroll back and wonders at the beauty of the stars above. He whistles a tune and thinks to himself what a good day it was today.

* * *

**Sorry for the last paragraph, I heard a Christmas song today :D**

**Finally got some real Mergana in. Yes!**

**Again, thank you for the reviews. You guys are the best!**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Optimism

**Music Choice: Claire de Lune by Debussy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, but I still watch the episode "The Nightmare Begins" occasionally . . .**

* * *

CHAPTER 6 - The Optimism

* * *

"Lord Godwyn is a serious ally. The strength of such a match cannot be underestimated," Uther whispers to Arthur while keeping his eyes on the approaching visitors in the great hall.

"Please tell me you mean a jousting match," Arthur is now looking at his father worriedly.

"I mean . . . a love match."

"Love?!" Arthur almost raises his voice to a very audible volume.

"Not love. Love has nothing to do with it, but the other bit. You know, a permanent union."

"Marriage?!" his face is now contorted.

Merlin could barely suppress his laughter as he overhears a few feet away from the royal father and son. He needs to tell someone about this. He instinctively looks down the great hall to search for a familiar face and he locks eyes with Morgana. He gives her a knowing smile and she responds in kind. A few seconds of their smiles and looks resemble a conversation as Morgana seemingly gets Merlin's message.

The preparations for the arrival of guests give a calming presence in Camelot while providing much-needed distraction. The tension between both Morgana and Merlin has eased because of recent events. One could even say that both are becoming friends again.

The silent conversation is cut short by Gwen clearing her throat. Morgana looks sideways towards her maidservant, as Gwen returns a small teasing smirk.

"Something wrong Gwen?" Morgana smiles at her innocently.

"I'm sorry my lady, did I interrupt anything," now Gwen giving her a full smile.

"Gwen!"

A clumsy woman distracts the women's exchange, probably Princes Elena, as she falls flat on her face in front of Arthur and Merlin. Merlin and Morgana can't help themselves but to look at each other again from afar to discuss what just happened.

After the awkward introductions and meeting, Arthur races out of the great hall to look for Gwen. He finds Gwen with Morgana and orders Merlin to pick up their guests' things. Arthur and Gwen walk ahead of Merlin, as he is left to pick up the guests' bags. Morgana takes the opportunity to have a small chat with Merlin.

"Hello Merlin."

"Oh hello Morgana," he eyes the bags on the floor. "Does no one pack lightly anymore?"

Morgana gives off a small giggle, "Well, nobles don't see it that way. Besides, it seems our Princess Elena will need all the pretty dresses and makeup she can to impress Arthur."

"All she'll need is a big stick to hit him in the head with, she can probably convince him they're married after enough knocks on the head."

Both of them laugh at the picture.

"Thank you again for helping me get settled last night," she smiles at him.

"No problem Morgana," he gives off a smirk. "Nothing really I could do since the royal prat volunteered me."

"Oh . . ." she answers dejectedly.

" . . . I mean, it's not that I didn't want to help. I'm always glad to help. I didn't mean it _that_ way," he stumbles on his words as he looks away from the bags on the floor to look at Morgana.

He decides to change the subject, "I haven't had time to look into your bracelet yet. But I have a source that I would like to check with."

"That's fine, thank you Merlin," she responds as she places her fingers to touch his arm. "You've been so nice to me considering everything I've done. I'm thankful for that."

Morgana's words are sincere, she really is grateful. She is glad to have someone like Merlin. She knows that they might still have a long way to go, but she cherishes having someone she can be herself with.

She doesn't hold herself back as she closes in to dissipate the distance between them. She doesn't realize how tall Merlin is as she has to look up at him. She stands taller and slightly tip-toes to give him a small peck on the cheek.

It all happened so fast for Merlin but his cheeks are already a bright shade of red. His first instinct is to look around for any spectators. He sighs with relief as he sees no one around, but his demeanor changes to anger as he looks back at Morgana.

"Morgana! You have to be careful," his eyebrows coming together to show his rage. "If anyone saw, especially Uther, I would've been beheaded on the spot! You shouldn't have been so careless."

Merlin's anger takes Morgana by surprise as her face displays her shock. All she did was display her thankfulness and give a gesture of her genuineness. It felt like the right thing to do at the moment so she acted on it.

Her eyes begin to water, but she turns away to hide herself from Merlin. She briskly walks away and is able to force out words, " . . . Goodbye Merlin."

"Wait . . . wait . . . Morgana . . .Morgana," but she has already turned the corner.

"_Great Merlin, she was just trying to be nice. Why do I always take the wrong decisions with her_."

He makes a mental note to himself that he should apologize to her. He knows that she is still in a fragile state, and he wants to make sure that Morgana is never in a condition where she could be susceptible to evil.

He finally mounts all the belongings to himself and he catches up to Gwen and Arthur.

"And Merlin, it would be good if the bags were to arrive before they did," Arthur instructs Merlin as he comes into view.

Merlin proceeds to pass the couple who are deep in conversation. He wonders why those two continue to hide themselves from him. Evidently, they have feelings for each other.

* * *

###

* * *

Morgana has been lying down on the bed that Merlin has set for her last night, she has cried but her tears are now dry. She is staring up at the ceiling trying to forget the face that Merlin gave her. Trying to forget him at the moment is difficult, since the spare bedroom that she is in reminds her of Merlin.

A knock on her door disrupts her thinking, "Come in."

Gwen enters the room and Morgana's heavy heart lightens at the sight of her friend. Her long time disappearance from Camelot and her sister's hatred for Camelot has hurt her relationships, even with Gwen. But it didn't take long for them to rebuild the relationship that they once had.

"My lady, what has happened?"

"Oh nothing," she responds.

"Surely you wouldn't have been crying if it was nothing?" Gwen asks her.

"Gwen, really, it is nothing," she lies back poorly.

"Come on my lady, out with it," she begins walking towards the bed. "What did Merlin do now?"

"Gwen!" Morgana exclaims back. "It's not like that. It's just that . . . well . . . why are they all so . . . stupid?"

"So it was Merlin?"

Gwen proceeds to sit next to Morgana on the bed to comfort her as Morgana recounts what happened. She describes his reaction and the face he made as accurate as she can.

"My lady, do you remember when Merlin first came to Camelot. How I once fancied him?"

"Yes I do," Morgana recounts. "I believe he also felt the same for you. He was ready to die for you at one point."

"Well, that is not entirely true," Gwen corrects her. "He actually did not feel the same way for me."

"Oh, is that right?"

"My lady, one thing that you need to know about Merlin is that even if he may be quick-witted and knowledgeable, he can be oblivious and clueless about women," Gwen elaborates. "He never did notice the signals that I have given him, until to the point that we kissed. Actually, even then, he might not have had a clue."

"Oh," Morgana responds with an unknown feeling that she couldn't describe. "Merlin _kissed _you?"

"No, my lady. I kissed him," Gwen explains, eyeing her curiously. "The conversation we had afterwards was awkward, but it seems that he had no idea all along."

"How simple-minded of him."

"Well, that's just who he is my lady. He really just cares about people," Gwen answers. "So if you want him to know your feelings, you will have to tell him directly."

"No, no, no Gwen," Morgana defends as she shift uncomfortably in the bed. "You misunderstand, I don't like him in that way. I am just thankful for his friendship."

Gwen eyes her questioningly. "Whatever you say my lady." She gives Morgana a smirk.

Gwen has known Morgana for a long time, and she has seen the friendship that Merlin and Morgana shares. She saw how close they became over time, and even swears that there was an attraction between them. But recently, she can see that Merlin and Morgana's relationship has not been completely friendly. She attributes it to something happening between them that she doesn't know about.

Gwen makes a promise to herself that she would help them. She would try her best to make sure that her two closest friends find their way back to each other. Back to being good friends once again.

The door to the chambers open slightly, and Gwen immediately knows who is behind it. Only one of her closest friends enters chambers carelessly.

"Morgana?" the voice behind the door says.

Morgana looks at Gwen as she silently signals her to have Merlin go away.

"Yes Merlin, she's here," Gwen answers as she smiles at Morgana. "She's been waiting for you."

Morgana gives Gwen a look as Gwen proceeds toward the door. She lets Merlin in, as she lets herself out. " . . . I have to do some errands for Princess Elena." Gwen closes the door behind her, smiling her way down the hall.

"What are you doing here?"

"Morgana, we got off the wrong foot earlier."

"I think it was a little more than that Merlin."

"Okay, you're right Morgana," he moves forward. "I was wrong to lash out at you that way."

Morgana looks away from him and decides to stroke her hair with her fingers.

"It's just . . . I got worried," he continues. "I got worried for me, and I also got worried for you."

Morgana continues to avoid him, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Morgana . . . it's just . . . I am so happy that you're back and that you can come back as the Morgana I knew. As much as Arthur, or Gwen, or Uther wanted you found when you were lost, I had a heavier burden to find you. I wanted to keep looking for you because I know I am the one who hurt you. So when we finally found you, I promised to myself that I will not make the same mistake again, I won't betray you, and I won't lose your friendship," Merlin states calmly. "And now, I feel that we can have a deeper bond. We both know each others deepest secret. We both share the same gift. You don't understand how much I've always wanted to tell you. To have someone who I can be open with about magic and share those experiences with. When we were in a situation that could jeopardize that . . . I got scared, and I reacted on impulse. I shouldn't have gotten angry at you."

Morgana looks back at Merlin, "Really?"

"Yes Morgana, really," he responds. "I want to share my magic with you. I want to show you that it can be a force for good. That it can be used for beautiful things."

Merlin is now standing in front of Morgana who is still sitting on her bed. He puts his palms together and looks down on his hands. Morgana looks at his hands wondering what he is doing.

Merlin incants a spell,  
**Blóstmá **  
His eyes shine gold and he opens his palms to show a single red rose.

Morgana looks at the rose and then at Merlin. His gesture has brought her eyes to water. "It's beautiful Merlin."

Merlin forms a smile and proceeds to place the rose behind her ear. His hands working ever so delicately on her smooth skin and soft silky hair. She's never imagined that someone like Merlin, with hands roughed up from daily use, can be so gentle.

"Well, I can't say I've done that spell many times before," Merlin explains with a tinge of sadness as he is reminded of when he procured a similar rose for Freya in the past. "But let's just say that it is necessary at this moment."

Morgana reaches up to where the rose is positioned on her ear to feel it's presence there, "Thank you Merlin. I love it."

With a sigh, he examines Morgana's face. The color of her lips perfectly matching the solitary rose on her hair; her skin, flawless and pale, tempting his hands to reach out to touch. With each second of taking her in, he finds it harder to deny the truth. "_Are my feelings for her coming back?_"

She now focuses on Merlin's bright blue eyes, "Can I ask for your permission?"

"What is it Morgana?"

"Can I give you a kiss on the cheek now?" Morgana asks innocently, her eyes still watery as she is close to tears.

Merlin simply gives her a smile. Morgana stands up and positions herself close to him like before. This time, both her hands are rested on his chest, her arms folded between them, as she decides to deliver a small kiss on his other un-kissed cheek.

Their position is perfect. The contours of their body complementing each other. Both are tempted to stay in their closeness and savor each other's scent. But alas, Merlin decides to move away, still with worry in his heart. He has a million reasons why he should not stir those emotions he once had for her. His pessimism getting the best of him.

Instead, he offers her what he can give her, his friendship, "Morgana, would you like to practice spells with me?"

Morgana's smile reaches from ear to ear, excitement fills her heart, "Oh Merlin, absolutely I would love that." She thinks of all the spells that she has missed out on since her repertoire mostly included unfriendly and offensive spells.

"Wonderful, I'll try to find time tonight," he says to her. "Hopefully _prince_ pratface would be too preoccupied with his new lover."

Morgana sends out a giggle, "I would love that Merlin. Thank you for offering."

"Okay then. I just wanted to come in to apologize. I really am sorry for before."

"I forgive you Merlin."

With that, Merlin's heart is content. He bows to Morgana to signal his exit.

He recounts what just happened and is happy with how he handled it. Now he can continue to go do his chores peacefully since he knows Arthur has plans to ride with Princess Elena.

"MMEERRLLLIINNN!" he hears Arthur's voice in the hallways. It seems that he is to accompany him and Elena on their ride. "Whatever," Merlin says out loud. "_I can probably go out and collect some of Morgana's favorite flowers on the ride,_" he absentmindedly thinks to himself as he doesn't even realize how much he thinks of Morgana lately. Maybe he is just caught up in the moment. Or maybe, he simply is becoming more optimistic.

* * *

**R&R please**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Silent Words

**I am so sorry for the super late update. I haven't had any inspirations lately. So here's a short update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, but Morgana gave me an evil smirk . . .**

* * *

CHAPTER 7 - The Silent Words

* * *

The day is perfect for riding. Sunlight spilling evenly across the plains, a small breeze cools the warm day.

Three riders prepare themselves to enjoy the sunshine; their horses are waiting for them beneath the castle's main entrance.

Gwen occupies herself with collecting Morgana's laundry while Morgana is at her favorite place in her room. Morgana is situated next to her window where she has a great view of the happenings in front of the castle. She studies the people down below, but is really distracted by a certain dark-haired man who looks to be carrying a whole kitchen on his back.

A woman in a yellow dress makes her way straight towards a steed, it is probably Princess Elena. She mounts the horse on her own, ignoring Arthur's offer to help, and she speeds away. Even from far away, Morgana can see the looks on Arthur and Merlin's face. They look quite surprised to see a clumsy person be such a good rider. Morgana is surprised herself.

Arthur mounts his own horse quickly and races off to chase after her, leaving Merlin behind who is struggling with all the belongings that he has to carry.

Morgana watches Merlin as he plans how to carry so much things and she sees him move the belongings against a corner. Merlin then looks around carefully, making sure that no one could be watching him. He looks up at the castle windows and notices Morgana looking down at him. Morgana shoots him a smile and waves at him, Merlin smiles back and moves his index finger over his lips to signal her to keep a secret.

With a wave of his hand, she saw several items shrink in size. After his magic, he looks back up to Morgana and gives her a wink. He then proceeds to collect all the items before heading off himself to catch up to Arthur and Elena.

Morgana gives out an effervescent sigh at Merlin's departure and wonders what she is to do today. She doesn't like the idea of having to spend time with Uther and Lord Godwyn. Even if her desire to kill Uther has subsided, she still views Uther as an evil tyrant.

The only event to look forward to is practicing magic with Merlin for the first time. Ever since his visit this morning, all Morgana can think about is spending time with Merlin and performing magic together. She has even begun pondering spells that she knows to try to impress him, but begins to worry as some spells might hurt Merlin.

Morgana breaks off her reverie as she delicately turns away from her window to look to Gwen who is knee deep in clothing. She notices that Gwen has been more stressed and more worried recently, but she attributes it to all the added work she has.

"Gwen, what would you like to do today?" Morgana asks with a smile.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Morgana. Today is a very busy day," Gwen answers while continuing to sort out clothing. "I have to tend to some chores for our guests, and I have to sort out preparations for tonight's feast."

_"The feast,_" Morgana remembers. She has overlooked the feast tonight and her hopes of spending time with Merlin withers away. "_Surely, he will be preoccupied as well._"

"Oh, I forgot about the feast," she stands up to move to her bed. "I was hoping to spend some time . . . with Merlin . . . _and_ Arthur," she manages to sneak in Arthur's name to avoid suspicion.

Gwen involuntarily gives out a small smirk at Morgana's mention of Merlin but recognizes disappointment in Morgana's face. She has promised to herself that she would be the bridge to help Morgana and Merlin mend their friendship, but knowing that she cannot actually help at the moment, she gives her a suggestion instead.

"You know Morgana, today is a nice day out," she takes a moment to look to Morgana. "You should go out for a ride. They have not left too long ago; you can probably still catch up to Merlin . . ."

Gwen gives Morgana a teasing smile.

"_And_ Arthur, and Elena," Morgana adds with a blush.

Morgana is a personality that would take action to get what she wants. This case is no different.

She quickly manages to dress herself into riding clothes and bids Gwen a good day before setting off to the stables. She hastily walks through the stone steps while drawing fleeting glimpses from onlookers marveling at her elegance. Her ethereal beauty overflowing from her, her ivory clothes hugging the contours of her body, the tiny tendrils in her hair bouncing with each step, and her left hand raised to her ear keeping the flower that Merlin has placed there from blowing away.

* * *

###

* * *

Merlin is way behind. Both Elena and Arthur are riding at full speed, while he is stuck with all the belongings that won't allow him to ride faster than a jog.

"_Oh well, they're so excited to be alone. I'll leave them to it then._"

He doesn't mind his slow speed as it allows him to enjoy the day as well as gives him the opportunity to daydream. He involuntarily touches his cheek at his thoughts as he is reminded of the events this morning.

"_I used to give her flowers before, but I never even got a tap on the shoulder as thanks_," Merlin asks himself annoyingly. "_Now with all the things that's happened between us, she chooses this time to become 'friendly' with me_."

In his mind, he never really expected for anything to happen between him and a noblewoman like Morgana. Her transformation towards evil has helped Merlin push away his feelings for her, and he is actually thankful for it. Having anything more than a feeling for friendship with someone of Morgana's rank, no less the king's daughter, could be disastrous for a servant like him.

"_I don't know if I'll ever feel the same feelings for her again. Maybe when I know that she really has changed her ways, that her actions were just a result of evil magic. Maybe then._" he thinks to himself. "_But I like the friendship that we are developing now, and I'd rather keep it that way._"

Heavy and fast hoofs hit the ground not too far behind him and it draws Merlin to turn to face the approaching rider.

A transcendent figure appears before his eyes; her black hair flowing in the wind as she gracefully advances with her white steed. The finesse of which she rides reflects the poise and strength of her convictions. Even as she arrives several feet away, her rich green eyes captivate Merlin, which causes him to slightly lose balance. The vision of her always makes him defenseless, no matter how many times he sees her.

Morgana addresses Merlin first as she neatly comes to a halt, "Hello Merlin, I thought it was a good day for a ride. Do you mind if I tag along?"

"Oh . . . of course, no problem," Merlin murmurs. "Unfortunately, Arthur and Elena have sped off on their own. But we can catch up."

"Don't worry Merlin, I am in no hurry to catch up to them," Morgana smiles at him. "I wanted to see you."

Luckily, Merlin was holding tightly to his saddle, if he weren't, he would've fallen off his horse.

". . . thank you," Merlin answers back and immediately regrets as he found no other words to respond with.

"I was thinking . . . since we won't have time to practice magic tonight, is it possible for us to spend some time practicing while we ride?"

"Practice now?" Merlin responds. "I guess it will be alright. We can give Arthur and Elena some . . . _privacy_." Merlin lets out an evil smirk.

Morgana giggles at his look, "Oh Merlin, you and your evil smirks."

Merlin turns his horse to move forward, while Morgana situates herself next to him. Both riders ride slowly as they enjoy each other's company.

"So, what magic would you like to do?"

Morgana takes a moment to ponder his question before answering, "Well. I'm not sure how much magic it takes, but there is a type of magic that Mordred used to do all the time."

"Oh yes. You mean speaking into each other's minds?"

"Yes, that is what I am referring to. Morgause and I never really needed to use it, so I never learned from her. Do you know how?"

"~_You mean like this~_" he whispers into her mind.

"Hey! How is it you do that?"

"Well, it's really a skill that you develop. Once you learn it, you will never forget," he responds. "Similar to riding a horse."

"Very interesting."

"Well, the first thing you'll need is to know how to direct magic. Of course, you already know that, you threw me against a wall."

"Oh Merlin, again, I'm really sorry about that," she responds guiltily. "I didn't know what I was doing . . . and please stop it with your evil smirks," she is now smiling.

He smiles while he continues to focus on the road in front of him. "The next thing is to meld your thoughts and words with magic, similar to when you cast magic without verbal incantation."

"Hmmm, doesn't sound too hard . . . I think."

"Good. Go ahead and try it."

Morgana momentarily closes her eyes, inhales a deep breath, and opens her eyes on her exhale. She is now focusing on Merlin's instructions. She begins to direct her thoughts and magic to Merlin, concentrating on the first words that came into her mind.

Merlin doesn't break stride as he waits for Morgana's mental message. He is using magic to look ahead the path to search for Arthur and Elena's whereabouts. He sees that Arthur has stopped for a moment to pick out a flower, "_Oh come on Arthur! Not that one! He really has no taste,_" he thinks to himself.

Morgana's disconnected words come to Merlin gradually.

"~ . . . _give _. . . ~"

"~ . . _me_. . ~ "

"~ . . ._ kiss . . .~_"

This time Merlin does fall off of his horse.

He just got the last word of Morgana's telepathic message and it made him turn to her swiftly and awkwardly that he let the weight of his belongings pull him off his horse.

Morgana immediately dismounts her horse at the sight of Merlin falling to help him up. As she offers her hand to help him, she sees the disbelief and surprise in his face as if she offended him. He stands up on his own to avoid any physical contact with Morgana.

Morgana eyes him questioningly, "What happened to you? You look like you just saw a ghost. Did I offend you in some way?"

"Morgana! Do you remember what you just asked me moments ago?" He looks at her wide-eyed. "Why would you ask me that?"

Morgana raises an eyebrow to show her amusement, "What do you mean? . . . wait . . . What do you think I said to you?" She is now smiling.

"Morgana, now you're evilly smirking at me!" He answers and is somewhat close to a panic. "You just . . . asked me to . . ."

"What is it Merlin? Come on, out with it."

"You asked me to . . . snog you. You wanted me to kiss you!"

Morgana can't help herself but laugh out loud while Merlin looks at her scratching his head in confusion.

"Merlin, what I was trying to say to you is 'Please give me your _keys_!'"

Merlin blushes at his mistake and decides to distract himself by gathering all the belongings that fell on the ground. Morgana moves close to Merlin to help him, and takes some things for her to carry herself.

They mount their horses once again, and they continue their ride deeper into the woods.

"Oh come on Merlin, don't tell me that you'll be quiet the whole ride now?" Morgana asks him teasingly. "What is it? Are you really thinking about kissing me now?"

"Morgana! Don't joke about those things!"

"Oh Merlin, I was only teasing," Morgana responds while she enjoys how uncomfortable she can get Merlin to be. "Can I continue to practice then?"

"Fine, go ahead, I'll keep listening."

"Don't worry Merlin, I won't ask you to _kiss_ me anytime soon," she gives him another smirk.

"You better not," Merlin answers and is now calming his nerves from the embarrassment he just experienced.

Both riders enjoy their company with each other in silence. However, the silence doesn't include the numerous words that are being murmured to Merlin's mind. Morgana is improving, and is getting closer to forming sentences with her telepathy. However, even with the copious amounts of words that enter his mind, they cannot uproot the first deep-seated words that he thought she sent him: _give me kiss_.

* * *

**Yes. I did go there!**

**Morgana doing the evil smirk - always.**

**Merlin doing the evil smirk - priceless.**

**I will try to move the story along faster next update. I actually was going to have something else this chapter, but I wanted to give you guys an update already. I'm sorry I've been lagging :(**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Shattered Walls

**Music Choice: To Zanarkand - Final Fantasy X (Orchestra Version)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, but I now own a mastery of the evil smirk . . .**

* * *

CHAPTER 8 - The Shattered Walls

* * *

"Shall I set up here?" Merlin addresses Arthur as he joins them by the river.

"Merlin! What kept you?" Arthur pulls Merlin aside to move away from Elena. "Do not leave me again."

"You were riding so fast. I thought you were eager for some . . . alone time."

"Nobody likes a clever clogs, _Merlin_."

"Well, I'd say your gesture for flowers implies that you did want alone time," Morgana whispers teasingly at Arthur as she emerges from behind the forest.

"Morgana!" Arthur eyes her curiously. "What brings you here?"

He lets a sinister grin creep onto his face as he ostentatiously looks back and forth between Merlin and Morgana.

Morgana scowls at his reaction, "Hold your mouth Arthur. I swear, if you lecture me again about my friendship with Merlin."

"I wasn't going to say anything . . ." Arthur responds with a smile.

"Wait, you've lectured her about me?" Merlin interrupts.

"Yes, _Mer_lin. I told Morgana about your . . . how should I put it . . . fondness of her."

"YOU TOLD HER WHAT?" Merlin screams in surprise.

" . . . just so she knows not to lead you on."

"Oh Arthur, stop it. You're making Merlin uncomfortable," Morgana interjects while she enjoys how Merlin squirms at the subject.

"I think he's feeling more than just being uncomfortable," Arthur says with a laugh.

Merlin forces words out in his defense, "Uh . . . uh . . . there has been a misunderstanding Morgana. Prince pratface got the wrong . . ."

"Don't worry Merlin, I understand," she says while shushing Merlin with her delicate fingers.

"Ouch! A little help please." The three friends are interrupted by Princess Elena who carelessly fell into a puddle and is having a hard time getting up. Arthur rushes to help her as Morgana moves to help unpack the supplies that Merlin has carried.

"Umm. . . Morgana?" Merlin addresses her as she untangles a rope holding several blankets together.

"Yes, Merlin?"

"Whatever Arthur has said to you, just know that they're not . . ."

She interrupts him, "Merlin, I told you I understand. I know how Arthur is and how oblivious he can be at times, so don't worry about it." She turns to smile at him.

"Okay, good," Merlin smiles. He moves to help unpack as the panic and the embarrassment he felt subsided. He's thankful that Morgana is understanding and quicker at picking up information. Explaining things to Morgana is easier than it is explaining to Arthur.

"Can I ask you a question though?" Morgana asks Merlin as they both unload the items onto good flat soil with just enough shade and sunlight for relaxing.

"What is it?" He responds without looking up from his work.

"What gave Arthur the idea that you . . . liked me?"

"Oh . . . it was the time when I found out about your magic," he says nonchalantly. "He found out about the flowers I have given you and he caught me several times leaving your room late at night."

"I see . . . " she answers, before continuing her thoughts. "Merlin, can I tell you something?"

"Mhmm" he nods.

"I . . ." she hesitates a little. "It's hard to say."

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll understand," he answers while keeping busy.

"It's just that . . . I. . ." she takes a moment before mustering up enough courage to tell him. "I . . . _miss_ . . . you."

Merlin stops what he is doing to look at Morgana.

"Merlin . . . I _miss_ our friendship."

Merlin takes a deep breath and entertains his thoughts. Ever since he saved her life, had a deep conversation with her about the sins of the past, and the secrets he kept, they really haven't addressed their relationship with each other. They simply just started living their lives normally. If she was around him, he tried to be as cordial and polite as any servant would be to any noble. On the other hand, he knows that Morgana has tried hard to seek out his forgiveness, and may even be using her beauty for her cause. He would be lying if he said that he doesn't miss her too, especially now that she is someone who he can talk openly with about magic. Moreover, he also has sins against her that he regrets. He comes to a conclusion that the best decision for reparation, for the safety of Camelot, and for the fulfillment of his and Arthur's destiny is to reconcile with Morgana.

"I know our relationship hasn't been perfect, and I know that you are still not resolved to fully accept me back, but I want you to know that I miss what we used to have. These past days reminded me of that," she continues.

"Morgana, I have wronged you too. I have done horrible things to you. And truly . . . if I am to be honest . . . I do _miss_ you too."

"You do?" Morgana smiles, close to the point of tears.

"Very much so," he answers. "Maybe we can start over? Maybe become friends?"

His words come out with conviction. In his heart, it seems that he has torn down the walls that he built against Morgana. He has finally accepted her back into his life. Now, he has to worry about not repeating the feelings he once had for her. He has to be more careful now that he has opened himself up again to his biggest weakness.

After sharing a few moments in silence together, they preoccupy themselves with the gear and goods around them. She shuffles with some stuff that Merlin set on the ground earlier. She finds Merlin's bag, inside it, she notices a familiar item and looks to Merlin to ask about it. "Merlin, why did you bring my bracelet here with you?"

"Ah, yes. The bracelet," he finishes his work and turns to Morgana with full attention. He searches for Arthur and Elena to make sure they're alone. "I was planning on giving Arthur and Elena alone time today. I had planned to meet with someone about the significance of this bracelet."

"Who are you going to meet with?"

"Hmm, I think its best just to show you," Merlin rises to his feet and grabs Morgana's hand. She allows him ownership of her dainty hand as she feels the gentleness of his calloused hand pulling her inside the forest. It makes her happy to have him as a friend once again.

"Hey Arthur, me and Morgana are going to get firewood," he yells to Arthur who is preoccupied with drying Elena's soaked dress. "We'll be right back."

Arthur turns to Merlin and gives him a look, ordering him not to leave him alone with Elena. Merlin merely smiles at his pleading and disappears from his view.

"So one thing about me. I'm not just a warlock."

Morgana raises an eyebrow at his statement and begins to wonder what secret Merlin is about to reveal to her. She smiles at the thought that Merlin trusts her enough to divulge a secret to her, or "_maybe it is because he is trying to make up for the secrets he kept in the past_?"

"What else can you be?"

"Right after you left last year, Camelot was attacked by a Great Dragon." He answers while keeping his focus ahead of him, it looks to Morgana like he is using some type of magic to navigate.

"Yes, I do recall Morgause telling me about this," she responds back, but she is not without questions. "She found it unusual for normal knights of Camelot to have slain a dragon. It didn't make sense."

"Ah, so she knows about Dragonlords then?"

"She does. She mentioned them to me, unfortunately, they are all but extinct."

"Extinct eh? I'm curious . . . what did she say about Dragonlords?"

"Well, she said that according to the Old Religion, Dragonlords are brethren to the dragons themselves. She spoke of them with such high regard. She couldn't understand how the Great Dragon was defeated without a Dragonlord," she answers. "I wish Dragonlords still existed. I would've done anything just to meet them. I'd like to meet a dragon as well."

Merlin can't help but smile, "Morgana, you have to be careful what you say . . .

**O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo!"**

Morgana's eyes open wide after seeing Merlin speak a language that is foreign to her. His voice also changed, much to her surprise, to a very deep and strong tone.

They stop running just as they emerge from the forest into a clearing. Merlin walks Morgana a little further out before letting go of her hand. Her hand feels empty without Merlin's in it so she decides to hold the bracelet with it.

"Merlin . . . what's going on?"

"You said you wanted to meet a Dragon?"

"Well . . . yes . . ."

"And meet a Dragonlord?"

"That's right . . ."

Merlin turns to face her with a grin on his face, "Well . . . I'm just making your wish come true."

At that moment, a creäture soars into their view on the sky, flying with great massive wings. The creäture is ascending at great speed towards them, and Morgana's first instinct is to run from it. But Merlin's hand, which was quick to position itself on her shoulder, tells her that it is okay.

"I am the last Dragonlord."

The great creäture gracefully lands in front of them, it's gold eyes studying the two people in its presence. She is still in utter shock from the situation and doesn't notice Merlin move towards it. She could hardly believe that she is standing in front of it; standing in front of a _Dragon_.

"You summoned me?" The Great Dragon eyes him questioningly before moving its focus on Morgana.

"I need to ask you something Kilgharrah." Merlin says, but Kilgharrah has something else on his mind.

"I see that you did not heed my words once again," Kilgharrah eyes Morgana menacingly. "The witch still lives."

"Merlin, what is he talking about?" Morgana asks as she stares back at Kilgharrah and walks to stand next to Merlin.

"Nothing," he answers her quickly before turning to give Kilgharrah a commanding look. "And stop calling her _that_." Merlin unknowingly releases a little of his magic due to his anger.

Kilgharrah studies Morgana's reaction, and finds no surprise in her, "And it seems that she is aware of your magic?"

"She is . . ."

"Young Warlock, revealing yourself to your enemy is an action that you will regret. The _Lady Morgana_'s heart is filled with evil. Her destiny runs in direct opposition with yours. You should've let her die."

"Kilgharrah!" Merlin addresses him warningly while he reaches down to hold Morgana's hand, intertwining his fingers in between hers. Morgana jumps a little at his gesture, but obliges it. "She is not evil! She has a good heart!"

Morgana looks sideways at Merlin and has an urge to kiss him on the cheek, but the tense situation disallows her to do so.

Kilgharrah notices the closeness between Merlin and Morgana. He doesn't like it.

"I told Merlin not to let you live, you are going down a path of evil," Kilgharrah adresses Morgana. "He should've allowed his attack to take its course and kill you."

A questioning look creeps onto Morgana's face. "What attack?" Morgana's voice breaks.

"It was Merlin's magic that pushed you down the stai . . . "

"KILGHARRAH!" Merlin's voice shakes the ground, and even causes the large dragon to tremble at his presence.

Morgana is devastated at the thought that this man before her has tried to kill her twice now. ". . . is this true Merlin?"

"Morgana . . . I didn't intend to . . ." but it is too late. Morgana pulls her hand away while dropping the bracelet in her other and has begun running into the forest. Tears streaming down her eyes.

"Morgana! Wait!" Merlin yells for her.

He hesitates to follow her before he gets what he came to meet Kilgharrah for.

"YOU! Tell me about this," Merlin grabs the bracelet from the floor. "Quickly."

"This was forged with dark magic. I see that the Lady Morgana has been using this to help with her dreams?" Kilgharrah sees Merlin nod. "She is a seer by nature, Merlin. Trying to block what should be second nature to her, something that is a part of who she is, has side effects. It is very possible that it can block her very character, and since it is forged with dark magic, it will only amplify and allow the darkness in her to seep through and block what little goodness she has."

"You're wrong! She has more goodness in her than you think," he looks angrily at Kilgharrah before turning to try to catch Morgana. "I will deal with what you just did later. Count on it!"

He runs after Morgana with Kilgharrah issuing his last thoughts behind him, "I'm only doing what's best for you. Magic can never bring her back to us. Evil is within her."

Kilgharrah's last words are lost on Merlin as he uses magic to search his path ahead of him for Morgana.

He can't believe how foolish he was to introduce Kilgharrah to Morgana. He had an urge to gain her trust, and one way he thought to gain it is to show her all of him. That he is a not only a warlock, but that he is also a Dragonlord. In some way, he wanted to brag about his gifts to impress her, but now he is asking himself why.

He begins to worry that opening his heart back to her has taken its toll too quickly. The tears and the heartbreak she felt a moment ago, he felt them. He thinks that maybe all the little moments that they shared have already been breaking him down. All the subtle jokes by her, the stolen kisses on the cheeks, and holding her hands have slowly been shattering his defenses; opening his heart once again to what caused it to be so fragile. He simply cannot understand the feelings that he's been having recently.

He sees her a ways away and decides to talk to her telepathically.

"~_Morgana, Morgana. Let me explain . . .~"_

Her voice comes back to him in pieces, "~ _. . . stay out . . . of my head _~"

"~_Morgana, I didn't mean to harm you. I only meant to stop you from killing Uther~ . . ."_

Merlin can see that Morgana has already gotten back to the river and has mounted her horse.

"~_Morgana . . . wait . . ._~"

Morgana gits her horse and she begins her ride back to the castle with tears staining her cheeks.

Merlin is losing his composure as he sends out one last desperate plea. "~_Morgana . . . please . . .I can't . . . I can't lose you again . . .~_"

Those are the last words she heard in her mind before moving out of range for telepathy. Unfortunately, she didn't get to hear the last words that Merlin sent out to her, words that might not have a chance of reaching her ears ever again, words that help explain how easily he let her through the well-built defenses of his heart. . .

"~_ . . . I think I'm falling for you again_. . . ~"

* * *

**I know I know I know**

**"I hate you FanFictionEngineer! Why would you do that?!"**

**"I want to strangle you FanFictionEngineer! They were getting there!"**

**"Here's some water FanFictionEngineer. . . oh wait, sorry. It's hemlock poison!"**

**hehe. Don't worry folks, it's all for the best :D **

**_A friendship that can endure trials, will have a love that lasts forever_ -FFE**

**Don't you all want forever for them? HEHE  
**

**Sorry for the late update. I got caught up with "Servant of One Master" last week. Also, who saw ASA BUTTERFIELD on Ender's Games?!  
**

**Thanks for reading! And for the review. . .which you will be posting in 5 seconds. :D**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Unsaid Nothings

**Music Choice: Arthur and Gwen Theme by Rob Lane and Rohan Stevenson** - i know i know, this is an Arwen song. It should be Mergana's though. hehe

* * *

CHAPTER 9 - The Unsaid Nothings

* * *

"Do you have somewhere to be Merlin?" Arthur asks a hurried Merlin.

Three riders have just arrived back to Camelot. Merlin got stuck babysitting Arthur and Elena when Morgana rode off. He desperately wanted to ride after Morgana but he really had no choice as Arthur insisted that he accompany them. He made up some excuse about being left alone with a princess; that it would not look proper.

"No, uhh . . . I just wanted to get some of the chores done that I didn't get to do since _you_ took your sweet time," Merlin responds and immediately leaves without another word.

He runs up the stairs of the Camelot castle and begins heading to Morgana's chambers. In his mind, he is already playing out the words that he wants to say to her. He is going to explain what his intent was that night; explain that he didn't mean to hurt her, that he just wanted to protect her from committing a heavy sin; explain that he does miss her; explain that he can't lose her; explain that she means more to him than she could imagine.

His heart is heavy. He won't be able to forgive himself if his past action pushes her away from good again. He's done it before, and he promised he won't do it again.

He approaches the last corner before the hallway to her chambers. He makes the turn and he is immediately stopped by a vigilant Sir Leon. His hand stops Merlin's body with a _thud_.

"Merlin!"

"_Ouch_ . . . Sir Leon . . . good! I just wanted to talk to Morgana, is she in her chambers?" Merlin asks while proceeding to knock on Morgana's door. _Knock Knock Knock_. "Morgana? Are you there? We need to talk."

"I'm sorry Merlin," Sir Leon interrupts him with his hand on his shoulder. "I'm afraid Morgana wants to be left _alone_ at the moment."

"Oh don't worry Sir Leon, she is expecting me," Merlin continues to knock on the door. "It's okay Morgana. It's just me, Merlin."

"Ehh . . . well, I'm sorry mate," Sir Leon tries his hardest to make a straight face. "She's actually _requested_ specifically to not let _you_ bother her."

"Oh don't be silly Sir Leon, she clearly doesn't mean that," he continues to knock. "Morgana! Morgana!"

"Merlin, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Sir Leon states in a commanding voice. He doesn't enjoy doing this to Merlin, he has always been good and kind to him, but his loyalty for Morgana is unquestionable. Sir Leon has always had a soft spot for the Lady Morgana, and if she asks him anything, he makes sure that he fulfills her requests to the best of his ability.

"Come on Merlin, let's go," Sir Leon reluctantly grabs Merlin and has to drag him away from the door.

"Wait . . . Wait," Merlin addresses Leon, but seeing that resistance is futile with Leon's strong arms around him, he screams at the door that separates him to Morgana. "Morgana! Morgana! . . . I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry . . . I . . . _miss_ . . . you!"

Sir Leon's eyebrow rises at his last words. It seems as if it struck a chord in him that his handling of Merlin became more . . . unfriendly. He pushes Merlin down the hallway, "Merlin, this is for you own good. Morgana _doesn't_ want to see you right now. I won't ask you again."

Merlin looks defeated, but he won't be able to live with himself if he repeats the past mistakes he's committed. He decides to tell her the truth. He reaches out to her the best way he knows how, he uses his magic to send her the words he feels she needs to know about him.

"~_ . . . Morgana . . . I never wanted to hurt you, I just wanted to protect you. . . I can't lose you again . . .you know . . . what Arthur said was true . . . and I think you should know . . . it's always been true . . . even 'til this day. . .~_"

With those last words, Sir Leon forcefully leads Merlin out of range for any telepathic exchanges. He never even heard one word from her. She didn't yell back at him nor did she even use her newly found skill to tell him off. He was met with _silence_. This breaks his heart, and he has resigned to give her space . . . for now. But he will not stop trying.

One thing Merlin didn't expect though is that behind her well-guarded door, she has been listening and even has to restrain herself from responding to him. But the tugging of her heart from his last words compels her to speak. Tears are still trickling down as she lies under the protection of her blankets; hugging a pillow as if hoping it hugs her back. She uses her magic, the common bond between them, and uses the skill that he has taught her earlier to reach out to him.

"~_ . . . I know Merlin . . . I think I've always known . . . ~"_ Unfortunately, her words never reach him.

And once again, the Warlock and the Witch are victims of the consequences of words left unsaid.

* * *

###

* * *

"_She's still not here . . . where is she?_"

Merlin looks at the empty seat that Morgana usually occupies at every feast as he pours wine into Lord Godwyn's cup. He watches Arthur lead Elena to her seat as he approaches Gwen who is also busy serving other guests.

"Hey Gwen . . . why isn't Morgana here?"

"She will be," she answers without looking up from serving wine. "I helped her get ready earlier."

"Then why is she late?"

Gwen finishes pouring and pulls Merlin aside to speak to him privately, "Merlin . . . what happened between you two? Before she left for the ride she was excited to see you. But after she came back, she had Leon make sure that you don't go anywhere near her."

Genuine worry is visible in Gwen. Merlin can see that Gwen also cares about his relationship with Morgana. This is one of the qualities why Merlin treasures Gwen's friendship, and he knows that she is someone he can trust.

"Gwen . . . I've done something in the past against her that I regret deeply. It was something that I did not mean to do. I've hurt her so much. I just want her to know that I'm sorry and that I didn't mean to harm her," Merlin moves his head from looking down to the floor to meet Gwen's eyes. "And also . . . I think you might already know . . . or might have a feeling . . . about how I feel about her . . . it's just, I know it can never be . . . but I can't lose her as a friend."

Merlin's confession hit Gwen to her core. His words feel eerily familiar to her, familiar to the recent emotions that she has been feeling. She knows how much it hurts, the pain that it entails. She looks at one of her best friends in front of her, experiencing probably a similar hurt, and she reaches her arm to pat him on the shoulder.

"Merlin, don't worry. I will try my best to get Morgana to at least speak with you."

"But Leon? He won't leave her side."

"Don't worry, me and Sir Leon are close. I can talk to him," Gwen answers with confidence.

"Thanks Gwen."

The door of the main hall open to declare the arrival of the feast's new attendees. Merlin's eyes are drawn to the door and they glare at the gleaming figure that materialize before him. Her long raven hair draped over the ivory dress that accentuates the beautiful figure of her body. Her pale skin is contrasted by the pure redness of her lips, even from afar, they look delicate and smooth.

Next to her, Sir Leon stands imposingly as he leads her by her hand to the head of the table. They skillfully avoid Merlin as he stands motionless next to a smiling Gwen. She looks at Merlin's reaction and fights a small giggle, "You will get to talk to her. I am sure of it." Without another word, Gwen follows Morgana to her seat and asks her if she wants wine.

Merlin is still unmoving, staring at Morgana, in awe of her beauty. She is avoiding Merlin, not even looking anywhere near his direction, except when Merlin decides to call to her mind.

"~_Morgana . . . Morgana?_~"

She looks momentarily at him then looks away.

"~_Morgana . . . come on. How long are you going to ignore me?_~"

Still nothing.

"~_Morgana . . . it was an accident. I never meant to hurt you. It actually hurt me more than it hurt you._~"

Still nothing. . .

"~_Morgana? . . . fine then! If you will continue to ignore me . . . then I will just keep talking to you._~"

Still nothing . . . as Morgana lifts her cup to take a sip. . .

"~_Morgana . . . I . . . did anyone tell you how beautiful you look today?~_"

Now something . . . as Morgana drops her cup and spills a little on the table. Leon is quick to help her.

"~_So . . . I guess you are listening after all._~" Merlin is now smiling as he clears a plate but continues to keep his eyes on her.

Now nothing . . . as she aggressively tries to wipe some of the spilt liquid off of her dress.

"~_Oh Morgana . . . did I ever tell you how adorable you look when you're angry?_~"

Now something . . . as she visibly shows her emotions on her face, prompting Sir Leon to ask her if he did something wrong.

"~_Morgana . . . I . . . I miss you._~"

Now everything . . . as she finally looks up directly at Merlin.

"~_Merlin, outside. Now!_~"

She stands up and Leon moves to accompany her, but she signals him away.

"But my lady," Leon protests.

"I'm okay Sir Leon."

Gwen interrupts and grabs Leon. She is all that is needed to convince Leon to leave her.

Morgana stomps out of her chair, right past Merlin and outside the great hall. Luckily, everyone at the feast are preoccupied and do not even notice Morgana's exit . . . as well as Merlin sneaking out.

When Merlin arrives outside the hall and closes the door behind him, a heavy hand hits him with a slap to the face.

"How dare you say those things to me? First you try to kill me . . . a _second_ time. Then you come around telling me all these words, these lies?" Morgana is fuming but is unable to hide the tears that are building.

"Morgana, I was wrong again. I should've just talked to you first. But I took action without telling you. I only meant to stop you, to disable you. But not to hurt you."

"You almost killed me!"

"It was a mistake. I didn't want to hurt you, and especially kill you. If I wanted you dead, then I could've let you die. But I didn't . . ."

"Well . . . you probably healed me because of others. It was most likely not your decision."

"Morgana . . . that's not true," he looks up to the ceiling momentarily to find the words. "I healed you of my own accord. I . . . did it because . . . because . . ."

"You did it because of what?" Morgana asks impatiently.

"Because . . . because . . . weren't you listening in your room earlier?"

Morgana simply looks at him with crossed arms, prompting him to say out loud what he thought to her earlier.

"What Arthur said was true," he finally lets it out. "What he warned you about me before is true."

Morgana lifts her brow in question, "Arthur warns me of you about a lot of things . . . I don't really know what you're referring to."

Merlin hesitates to speak, but what he has found in his time in Camelot is that he has caused more hurt and pain with keeping secrets. This time, he decides not to hurt Morgana any longer, "What he said about my feelings for you. However inappropriate it may be. For someone of my status. Those words I have been saying. They're all true. I do find you beautiful. I do find you adorable. Morgana . . . I AM fond of you."

Morgana's eyes open wide at his confession, but her expression quickly settles into a big smile. ". . .Merlin, I . . ."

Merlin quickly shushes her with his finger, "Let me finish."

He moves close to her, they are now face to face. Merlin looks at her hands as he holds them into his. He lifts his gaze to meet those beautiful green eyes that he has come to love.

"Morgana . . . whenever I see you, my eyes are blinded; whenever I hear your voice I can't hear anything else; whenever I smell your scent I can't concentrate; whenever I feel you close to me I lose all my senses; whenever I think about you, I lose my mind."

". . ._Merlin_," Morgana's tears stream down her cheeks.

"Morgana . . . if there's anyone more guilty of taking a life . . . it's you. Because whenever you kissed me, you made my heart stop."

Merlin's arms let go of her hands as they wrap around her to pull her close. She obliges as she moves her arms to wrap around his neck, causing goosebumps on the back of his neck.

He looks at her eyes and then down to her lips. They are only mere inches apart. Close to crossing the line. Close to changing their friendship to something else.

Both of them close their eyes as they move their lips close to touch.

Unfortunately, the doors to the great hall open wildly, causing them to separate quickly. Sir Leon emerges with a worried Gwen behind him. She gives Merlin a look as if saying 'sorry.'

"My lady, are you okay? You are crying. . ." Leon moves to Morgana.

"I am perfectly fine Sir Leon," she says now smiling.

"Come my lady. The king has asked for your presence," he leads Morgana into the great hall after she wipes the remnants of tears around her face. She looks back momentarily at Merlin before she disappears into the hall.

"I'm so sorry Merlin, did we interrupt anything?" Gwen asks sorrowfully.

"It's okay Gwen . . . I'm sure we can pick up where we left off," Merlin displays a joyful smile.

"Did you get to tell her everything you wanted to tell her?"

"Almost . . ." he lets out a relieved sigh. "But at least I didn't leave out any words unsaid."

Merlin disappears into the hall leaving Gwen to think outside, pondering the meaning of Merlin's words.

Finally, Merlin has found that the rewards of saying the words far outweigh that of keeping words unsaid.

* * *

**. . .**

**HUWWAA?! Morleon?! hehe, of course not! this is Mergana all the way :D**

**sorry I got super cheesy on you guys. But hey, it's all Merlin's fault for not telling Morgana he loved her in canon! **

**muwahahah.**

**Let me know if you like where this is going.**

**It's kind of funny that I'm already on Chapter 9 and I still haven't really touched on why this fic is called "Let Me Be The One" hehe.**

**I guess you will all find out soon enough. *evil smirk**


	10. Chapter 10 - It's Only Fair

**Music Choice: Cavalleria Rusticana - Intermezzo by Pietro Mascagni  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 10 - It's Only Fair

* * *

"It looks like Gaius is hitting it off with a new lady friend," Merlin whispers to Gwen as he stands behind the royal table, waiting for Arthur's beck and call.

Gwen lets out a deep sigh, "Well, at least someone is hitting it off."

"Lucky for you, Elena and Arthur are a complete disaster," Merlin looks at her with a crooked grin.

"Merlin!" She elbows him on the side. Her relationship with Arthur has usually been an unspeakable topic between her and Merlin, except for the occasional looks and smiles of teasing from Merlin, they usually do not talk about her _feelings_. But he has tried to get her to open up about it, but to no avail. Indeed the situation with Elena and Arthur has been very uncomfortable for her, so she decides to move the conversation away from her, "So . . . how are you and Lady Morgana?"

"We're doing . . . just great," he answers as he looks at the back of Morgana's head, who is nibbling on her food slowly. "I would say we're getting along."

"That's good to hear. She hasn't been herself ever since she got back," she also looks at her direction. "But I hope that our friendships will be rebuilt."

Merlin is still somewhat in shock from what he did earlier. He didn't expect how open and bold he was going to be when he finally had a chance to talk to Morgana. Actually, at the time that he was trying to get her to talk to him, he already felt too forward with her. He attributes it to his inexperience with dealing wisely with his emotions . . . strong emotions. He saw it in himself when he fell for Freya, how quickly he lost all sensibility at the sight of a beautiful woman. It only took a few moments of seeing her to impassion him to risk his life to save her, and eventually venture to leave his destiny behind only after a few days of knowing her. He could only imagine his deeds if he knew her for as long as he does Morgana.

He could say that what just happened with Morgana outside the great hall is similar. But unlike Freya, he has already known Morgana even before he came to the realization of his feelings for her. So the new relationship he has with her have deeper roots, making him more susceptible, more vulnerable. He understands that he needs to have better command of his emotions in order to have control of his actions. They almost got caught, he almost put both of their lives in danger, especially his life if Uther hears wind of a servant defiling his ward. He comes to a decision to be more careful when he's around her.

"Yes, me too. I hope of the same thing. She hasn't been the same, that's why I believe she needs both of us . . . and Arthur I guess, to be there for her."

"*hic*" The mildly inebriated princess Elena hiccups in the background, grabbing the attention of the two friends.

_"_Oh dear. I seem to have, erm . . . had a little too much *hic* of what is in that glass. *hic*"

Morgana struggles to keep her food in at the sight of Elena's plight. She manages to control herself from laughter as she instinctively looks behind her for Merlin to give him a _did you see that_ look. It seems Merlin has the same idea as they both lock eyes with each other, overcome with smiles.

The sight of the state of her friends lifts Gwen's spirit as she curiously looks back and forth between them. She sees something different in the way Merlin and Morgana are looking at each other, as if they are back to being good friends once again . . . or even _more_. What was once a hopeless situation, is now developing differently in front of her eyes.

She has noticed the relationship between Morgana and Merlin ever since Morgana's return, and the only type of eye contact she's seen exchanged between them are piercing and aggressive staring matches. Everytime those two were confined in the same room together, especially every great hall meeting, it would surprise her that no one else could see the way those two glared at each other. The intensity, anger, and weight of each look displaying a history between the two that she is unaware of . . . but somehow, she can see something else in those looks, almost like there is a hint of . . . inappropriateness in their looks . . . as if an _attraction_ was there.

Nonetheless, she can't help but be happy at the situation, even in her own trying times. She shares a look with Arthur and they both smile at the situation with Elena. She squeezes his shoulder and heads for the kitchen. But before leaving the room, she is able to look back to where Merlin is standing; he is still staring, and this time, it is more of inappropriateness than of a staring match.

* * *

###

* * *

"It's okay Sir Leon, I will be fine for tonight," Morgana bids Leon goodnight as he plants a soft kiss on her hand. He has just escorted her to her chambers after a long night at the feast.

"Goodnight milady." He turns swiftly to leave the hallway only to be hit on the head with a falling rock. He looks up at the ceiling with blame in his eyes as he scratches his head and shrugs it off. He walks from the corridor not noticing that a presence is hidden behind one of the elaborate tapestries in the castle walls.

"~_Was . . . that really . . .necessary Merlin_?~" Morgana telepathically addresses him as she looks at the tapestry from her door.

Merlin slowly emerges behind his cover, "~_Was that kiss really necessary_?~" He says half-mockingly.

"~_If I . . .didn't know. . . any better . . . I'd think you . . . were jealous_?~" Her smile is still clearly visible even in the dark corridor.

He skillfully evades her prying eyes, eyes looking for a reaction from him, as he walks in the cover of the darker part of the corridor. His presence is only momentarily concealed in darkness as Morgana recognizes a pair of gold eyes betraying his location and his use of magic.

In a few steps, he appears in front of her, moving his hands skillfully to affix a red rose on her hair, a single flower that he just conjured with his magic. He chooses to whisper with his voice, "You're not wearing the flower I gave you this morning," he states as a matter of fact. "I wouldn't blame you if you threw it away earlier in anger. So I thought a replacement was needed."

"I may have misplaced it earlier," she grins playfully. "Or incinerated it perhaps . . ."

"Well, this one is better. I've put a couple of enchantments on it."

"Enchantments? . . . Hopefully nothing too serious," she looks up to the rose on her hair.

"Nothing serious. Just some simple enchantments for sleeping and . . ."

"And . . .?"

". . . and . . . proximity magic."

"Proximity magic for who?" Her eyebrows raise in question. "Is this for Leon?"

"Uhh . . ." he scratches his head and nervously looks around to avoid her eyes. The proximity magic is really meant to inform him if Morgause gets too close to her, but it wouldn't hurt to add people to the list, he thought to himself. "_Not really_. . ."

"Oh Merlin," she smirks at him. "So tell me. What happens if he gets too close to me? Rocks magically fall on him? Or maybe . . . he magically falls down some stairs?"

Merlin's face shows shock at the mention of the subject that almost caused him to lose Morgana. However, her nonchalant manner on the issue slightly calms him, hinting at him that she is not dwelling on that incident any longer. Nevertheless, he is lousy at hiding his nervousness, "Morgana . . . I . . I"

"Merlin, don't worry. I'm only teasing," she playfully slaps him on his chest. "We already had a talk about this remember? At the feast earlier . . . when we almost . . . had a _moment_."

"Ehhh . . . I remember," his face settles to a worried look. "About earlier. . . about what happened . . . I shouldn't have done that. I got a little too reckless."

"Reckless was it?" Morgana places her hand to rest on his chest as she gives him a knowing smile. "I think I would like a little more of Reckless Merlin."

Merlin begins to sweat at the contact, he struggles to talk at her gesture, "I need to have more control of myself. I got a bit . . . urrmm . . . forward."

"Forward? No. I think it was more . . . authoritative, and genuine," she unconsciously flitters her eyes at the memory of Merlin telling her to be quiet to let him finish talking, taking control of the situation. This is a side of Merlin that she only saw from him from time to time, but it never fails to invigorate her to see this from him. Being a woman of power and strong conviction, it is unusual for any man to be able to tell her what to do. Even Uther and Arthur have a hard time with her, but Merlin, even with his clumsy exterior, and circumspect façade, has a side to him that makes her feel . . . exposed, defenseless, and yet still safe.

"It wasn't smart for me to do that so carelessly. We were out in the open. Leon and Gwen almost saw us," fear grips Merlin at the consequences. "It could've easily been Arthur . . . or even Uther that turned up behind those doors." Merlin rubs his neck at the thought of Uther.

"_Uther_ . . ." Morgana's countenance changes at the mention of Uther. The thought of Uther doing anything to Merlin wakes the anger that she's been keeping for the man. All the lies, deceit, and tyranny by Uther has been the reason to the growing evil in her heart. She accepts that she has hatred for Uther, but it is very uncharacteristic for anyone to grow so hostile towards anyone so quickly. She remembers that she still has to ask Merlin about the bracelet since it is when she obtained it that she started changing rapidly, ". . . I am curious Merlin. I know I ran out on you earlier, and you might not have had the time with the dragon to ask. But did the dragon tell you anything about my bracelet?"

"Yes, the bracelet," he notices the change in Morgana's countenance. "I was able to ask him briefly before I ran to follow you."

"Good." She steps out from her door a little into the corridor to look down the hallway. "I think it's best if you came inside. We should talk about this in private."

Merlin looks hesitantly inside her room, "I'm not sure about this Morgana. I'm not fully recovered from what _almost_ happened between us earlier. I . . . don't trust myself _ alone_ with you."

"Oh rubbish Merlin, do you not think I have self-control myself?" She pulls him by the hand and leads him to her room. "In you go. Go ahead, have a seat."

Merlin moves to take a seat on one of her dining table chairs. Morgana sits on a chair right next to him, visibly making Merlin uncomfortable.

"Maybe I should sit across from you?" He moves to stand but Morgana grabs his arm and pulls him down to sit back once again.

"No, this is fine," she grins mischievously at him as she scoots her seat close to him. "Now. Tell me about the bracelet."

"Ah, yes. The bracelet," he shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "The dragon said it was forged with dark magic and that it is used to stop dreams, in a way, block you from what you truly are, a seer. Dark magic that hinders you from who you truly are usually have side effects, from what I gather, it also blocks who you truly are, the goodness and kindness in you, and it amplifies the darkness in your soul."

"I see," she looks up in thought, unconsciously still holding onto Merlin's arm. "It seems the dragon believes I have more evil than good?"

Merlin hesitates to answer, "Yes, he does."

"How am I evil when all I've been doing is trying to protect our kind from pointless slaughter? Uther's fear for magic has caused so much injustice on the innocent. If there was someone that's evil, it's HIM."

"I understand your intentions are honorable Morgana. But it is the means that you take to achieve your goals that define you."

"So are you saying that I should just sit idly by while that man slaughters for fear? Do you expect me to hide who I truly am just to appease the fears of a tyrant? I'm not like you Merlin, I have to take action, I can't sit back and do _nothing_."

"That's not fair Morgana. You can't just assume that I don't do anything. We both fight for the same goal, freedom for our kind, freedom to use magic. Killing Uther with magic will not help us reach that goal. We need to soften Arthur's heart to magic. He is the one destined to free our kind."

"Did the _dragon_ tell you that?"

"He did . . . and I believe him. I believe in Arthur. Morgana . . . I believe in you too. We should be working together, we have the same goal."

"Then why does it always seem that we're on opposite sides? Is this the dragon's doing?"

"Partly, but I won't put all blame on him. It was I that made all the decisions, decisions that pushed you away," Merlin takes a deep breath at his admission. "Morgana, I know how lonely it can get for someone like us. I guess it's good that you had someone to share magic with in Morgause, even if I don't support her means, but people like us need to stick together. Morgana, I won't make the same mistake again. I need you on my side. You will have my trust, as I hopefully will have yours?"

"What are you saying to me Merlin? How about Morgause? She is my sister," Morgana is troubled at Merlin's offer. Morgause has been there for her when she needed it most. She knows the love she has for her. She understands that Morgause's ways can be immoral and wrong, but how can she go against her own flesh and blood. Her body visibly sags and her countenance changes distinctly. Merlin can see the burden that this has put on her as he has to reach out to hold Morgana.

He lifts her from her seat and helps walk her to sit on her bed where he knows she can be more comfortable. He sits next to her on her soft mattress, possibly dreading the result of what he is asking Morgana to do.

"I understand Morgana," Merlin reaches his hands out to hold both of hers, his body is turned sideways to face her, his eyes looking at the woman in front of him in deep thought. "I'm not asking you to go against her, maybe she can even be swayed to take a better approach for our goals?"

"Are you asking me to speak to her?"

"Well . . . I know that you are long overdue for a visit from her. Maybe you can suggest it to her. Tell her of Arthur's destiny. That it has been foretold."

Morgana sighs quietly, "I will try, but I don't know how she will take it. We'll just have to see."

"That's all I ask," Merlin gives her a broad smile as she now has turned to meet the gaze of his piercing blue eyes. They stay settled in their place, breathing in each other's stares. Stationary and immovable, what was once an action they used to impart their anger and disapproval towards each other, is now an action that they can claim to use to impart their trust and affection.

Merlin is the first to break their serenity as he lifts Morgana's hand to plant a kiss of his own. "_He_ got to kiss your hand. . .just wanted it to be fair" he gives her a wide grin as he falls back to lay on her bed, legs dangling on its edge, feet touching the floor.

Morgana follows as she falls back right next to Merlin, her head is sideways, her eyes directed at him while his eyes look up at the ceiling.

He incants a spell, **Hoppaþ nu swilce swá lieg fleogan**.

His eyes glow gold as small embers materialize to fill the space around them, floating on air, illuminating Morgana's room with different colors. The beauty of the colors radiate Morgana's face, as she smiles at the magnificence of Merlin's display. "Merlin . . . it's beautiful."

She moves herself closer to Merlin's body, finding a comfortable spot for her head to rest between his shoulder and neck, her arm is pinned between her bed and his lower back as she grips his waist. Merlin tilts his head sideways towards Morgana, his cheek just touching the crest of her head, her raven hair draped all over his right arm.

Morgana looks on at the brightness and the splendor of Merlin's magic, in awe of how easily he controls it. They both stay silent as they marvel on, not realizing that tiredness has begun taking hold of their presence of mind, in only a few more moments, sleep will overcome them, Merlin first, then she will follow.

Almost overcome by fatigue, she lays comfortably in the arms of the man that she once loathed, a man that was once her enemy, but now a friend, or even more. To think that she would ever end up laying next to this man, close to sleep, being held by him, is not a future she would've been able to foretell. Merlin, the servant, the physician's ward, the hidden savior of Camelot, the strong warlock, is sleeping in her bed, spending the night.

She has asked him of this before, a request for him to spend the night in order for her to get close to him again, and even to have him close to her to help alleviate the fears from her dreams since she is without her bracelet. However, he's turned her invitation down, he walked out on her that night. He's walked out on her several times in the past, but now, she believes it's only about time for him to finally grant her one request.

_"It's only fair. . ._"

* * *

**11/16/2013**

**a long chapter for you guys since I've been lagging on updates :D**


End file.
